1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single direction ratcheting wrench with stuck prevention and ratcheting direction indication.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 9 and 10 of the drawings illustrate a conventional ratcheting wrench that has a single ratcheting direction. The wrench comprises a handle 21 xe2x80x2 and a head 20xe2x80x2 extending from the handle 21xe2x80x2. A gear wheel 50xe2x80x2 is rotatably mounted in a hole 22xe2x80x2 defined in the head 20xe2x80x2. A block 40xe2x80x2 and a pawl 30xe2x80x2 are mounted in a cavity 23xe2x80x2 defined in the handle 21xe2x80x2 and communicated with the hole 22xe2x80x2 of the head 20xe2x80x2. The block 40xe2x80x2 comprises a fulcrum 41xe2x80x2 extending from a side and facing a wall 24xe2x80x2 defining the cavity 23xe2x80x2. The block 40xe2x80x2 further comprises two protrusions 42 that are alternately engaged with the teeth 52xe2x80x2 of the gear wheel 50xe2x80x2. Thus, the block 40 keeps swaying but has no displacement. A spring 44xe2x80x2 is attached between the block 40xe2x80x2 and the pawl 30xe2x80x2 to bias the teeth 32xe2x80x2 of the pawl 30xe2x80x2 to engage with the teeth 52xe2x80x2 of the gear wheel 50xe2x80x2 and to bias a side 34xe2x80x2 of the pawl 30xe2x80x2 to press against the wall 24xe2x80x2 defining the cavity 23xe2x80x2. Thus, the wrench drives a fastener (not shown) engaged in an inner periphery 51xe2x80x2 of the gear wheel 50xe2x80x2 when the wrench is moved clockwise and the wrench moves freely when it is turned counterclockwise. However, it was found that the teeth 52xe2x80x2 of the gear wheel 50xe2x80x2 engaging with the protrusions 42xe2x80x2 of the block 40xe2x80x2 tends to wear. In addition, when the gear wheel 50xe2x80x2 moves counterclockwise, the block 40xe2x80x2 without any fixing arrangement moves toward an upper right portion of the cavity 23xe2x80x2 until the block 40xe2x80x2 is stuck in the cavity 23xe2x80x2. Further, since the block 40xe2x80x2 keeps swaying in the cavity 23xe2x80x2, the location of the block 40xe2x80x2 will affect the swaying angle thereof. It was found that the swaying angle was smaller when the block 40xe2x80x2 is placed in the right portion of the cavity 23xe2x80x2. This results in difficulty in the assembly procedure, as there is no reference point for mounting the block 40xe2x80x2 in the cavity 23xe2x80x2. Further, the position of the block 40xe2x80x2 changes if the wrench is used as a hammer or it is subject to a shock, which would result in malfunction of the block 40xe2x80x2.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ratcheting wrench that may prevent stuck of the pawl and provide clear indication of the ratcheting direction of the ratcheting wrench.
A ratcheting wrench in accordance with the present invention comprises a handle having a first side, a second side, and a cavity between the first side and the second side. A transverse hole is defined in the first side of the handle and communicated with the cavity. A head extends from the handle and comprises a hole communicated with the cavity. A drive member is rotatably mounted in the hole of the head and comprises a plurality of teeth in an outer periphery thereof. A block is mounted in the cavity of the handle, and a fixing member extends through the transverse hole of the handle and retains the block in the cavity. A pawl is mounted in the cavity of the handle and comprises a first side having a plurality of teeth and a second side. An elastic element is attached between the block and the pawl for biasing the teeth of the pawl to engage with the teeth of the drive member and for biasing the second side of the pawl to press against a wall defining the cavity of the handle.
In an embodiment of the invention, the transverse hole does not extend through the second side of the handle and provides an indication of a ratcheting direction of the wrench. In another embodiment of the invention, the transverse hole extends through the second side of the handle and is not located in a longitudinal axis of the handle to thereby provide an indication of a ratcheting direction of the wrench.
In an embodiment of the invention, the fixing member is a pin having an embossed section that is in frictional engagement with an inner periphery defining the transverse hole of the handle. The block has a vertical hole through which the pin extends.
When the teeth of the pawl are stuck to the teeth of the drive member, free rotation of the drive member causes the pawl to impinge the block to thereby disengage the pawl from the drive member.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.